The Room Mix Up
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: When Cali and Vega go to a R5 concert they have to spend the night at a hotel. When their room gets mixed up with someone else's they find that the door that connects theirs to another room just so happens to have Riker and Rocky Lynch staying on the other side. How will it end? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides myself and Cali. This should technically be under the YouTube category but we are not that known so I just put it in the category with all the other R5 ff.**

* * *

Cali and I walk into the quiet hotel lobby with our luggage. We are staying here tonight because we are supposed to go see R5 in concert. I can't believe I will finally get to see them preform! I have waited for this day for years. I walk towards the front desk and quickly get our key cards.

"Vega hurry up this suitcase is heavy." Cali complains from behind me. I turn to see my twin looking annoyed and I laugh at her expression. We find our room quickly and enter to see only one bed. I give her a questioning look before dropping the bag in my hands.

"I thought there were supposed to be two beds?" I ask her.

"There were, I guess there was a mix up, it's only one night though so it will be fine."

"Yeah, it will be like we are little again and stayed up all night on YouTube and I wouldn't feel like having to climb up to my bunk."

"Yeah you were lazy back then."

"So were you." I argue.

"Whatever, lets get ready the concert starts in two hours." She says while unzipping her suitcase.

She grabs her favorite black strapless dress and ballet flats before going to the bathroom to change. I quickly scan the room noticing a door. Me being the ever curious person I am decide to open the door. It opens to reveal another room identical to ours. No one seems to be staying in it so I close the door and forget that it even really exists. When Cali comes out I grab my bright green dress and quickly change. We do our make-up and I then put my converse on and we leave the room.

The concert lasts pretty late and we get back to the hotel room quickly. I pull my shoes off before throwing them on my suitcase. I quickly change into my pink pajama shorts and kitty cat tank top. Cali changes into her green tank top and her pineapple pajama bottoms. I sit on the bed scrolling through R5's tweets about the concert. That's when we hear a noise from the room next to ours. I turn to look at Cali and she just shrugs and continues to read something on her phone.

I throw my hair up in a messy bun and continue to browse Twitter. I can hear a faint noise behind me and turn around to see the door connecting the two rooms opening. It seems to happen in slow motion, once open I see Rocky Lynch on the other side.

"Cali, Cali, CALI, am I seeing things or is Rocky looking at us!" I shout. Cali looks at the door and drops her phone squealing.

"Oh god, sorry, the rooms must have gotten mixed up." Rocky says.

"Oh my god." I mumble.

"So you guys must be fans?" He asks and I nod.

Cali strides towards him and leans on the wall. She begins to whisper things to him and he smiles at her. I can feel my heart shattering, my twin is flirting with the only one in the band I really like. He touches her shoulder and that's all it takes before i'm running out of the room and into the hallway.

I race down to the lobby earning weird stares since i'm in my pink cat pajamas. I sit in one of the various chairs and pulls my knees up to my chest hugging them. I let a few tears slip and soon i'm sobbing loudly. Everyone seems to try avoiding me as best as they can. I sit there for what seems like forever.

Eventually Cali, Rocky, and Riker all come down to find me.

"Vega, are you okay?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah."

"Come on don't lie." He gently puts his hand on my shoulder.

I push it away shouting "Don't touch me."

"Vegz, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to talk to him." Cali tries to explain.

"Well it sure as hell looked like you were flirting with him." I mumble.

"Honey, you know that's just how I am, besides I like Riker the best." She says whispering the last part to me. I look up to see Riker and Rocky sharing a look, Riker blushing slightly.

"Cali lets let them talk for a little." Riker says before grabbing her hand and pulling her away. She looks over her shoulder and smiles at me, I attempt to smile back but I just can't.

"Can we go back up to the room, I want to talk in private." I nod at his request and follow him back to my room. I sit on the bed and he sits next to me.

"Vega, are you okay?" He asks again.

"I said I was."

"Trust me if you were you wouldn't have been crying in a hotel lobby."

"Maybe they were happy tears?"

"Stop lying."

"Damn it, I was fucking jealous, Cali knows how much I like you but she just had to flirt with you." I scream.

"If it makes you feel better I don't like her like that." He says with a smirk.

"Good to know." I reply trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. I play with the edge of my tank top and then freak out a little. I'm in my cat pajamas in front of my idol. I have had a crush on him since the first time a saw a picture of R5 and he sees in my most immature clothes.

He laughs at my expression. "What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"I know you're freaking out about your clothes, but you look so adorable in them." I look down and blush.

"Did you just call me adorable?" I ask. He nods and touches my cheek. This time I don't push him away. I look into his amazing brown eyes and seem to get lost. I can feel his breathe against my face and that's when I notice just how close he is now. I close the gap and kiss him and he kisses me back. The moment seems so surreal, i'm kissing my celebrity crush.

We break apart and he smiles at me again.

"We should probably go find Cali and Riker now." I say. I walk into the hallway to find my sister pressed against the wall making out with Riker. His hand is up the back of her tank top and hers are tangled in his hair. I let out a small squeak and Rocky pulls me back in the room.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile." Rocky mumbles.

I stand in shock in the middle of the room, my sister is kissing Riker Lynch. I feel so happy for her right now. Rocky walks towards me and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around his waist and breathe in the scent that can only be described as Rocky. I pull back just far enough that I can kiss him. We stand there for awhile sharing small kisses. Eventually Cali and Riker return.

"So Vega, I was thinking that if it was okay with you, I will stay in the other room with Riker and you and Rocky just share this room." Cali says quickly.

"It's fine but you have to answer one question first." I tell her.

"Okay..."

"Are you and Riker dating." I ask. She looks at Riker with a curious expression. He smiles down at her and then answers for her. "Yeah we are."

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She says while smiling at him.

"So you don't want to be able to kiss me whenever you feel like it." He says with a smirk and she glares at him.

"Yeah he's right we are dating." She says before placing a small kiss on his cheek. I squeal out of instinct, they are just so cute together. They leave the room and I turn towards Rocky.

"Vega?" He asks.

"What?"

"I was thinking that maybe you wanted to have a relationship with me." He says nervously.

"Of course I would!" I exclaim before tackling him in a hug. He laughs at my sudden excitement.

I kiss him again but this time with more passion, he seems just as happy about the kiss as I am. Finally we decide it's time to go to sleep. I lay down on the bed and he lays down next to me. He wraps and arm around my small form and pulls me closer. I lay my head on his chest and he places a light kiss on my forehead. I slowly start to fall asleep, but before I do I mumble the words "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies before I fall asleep.

So maybe the mix up in rooms was a good thing, I did bring true love together. Cali and Riker finally found each other and I finally found the one person I love, Rocky.

* * *

 **Okay I was bored and got this idea. I know most people don't like ff like this since it involves the writer not other characters but I hope you gave it a chance. So please review I need to know what you thought. Also look up our videos on YouTube our username is Cali and Vega.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
